


Late Night at The Great Library

by MagicalDragon



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalDragon/pseuds/MagicalDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dannyl forgets the time at The Great Library of Elyne, but is interrupted by Tayend's arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night at The Great Library

It was dark. The only source of light was the lamp next to his papers. He had noticed it had gotten a bit darker, but hadn’t thought further about it than to shove the lamp a bit closer. It was very quiet. He was the only one still in the library – which might have something to do with the fact that it was actually closed.

”Dannyl.”

Tayend’s voice broke the silence. Dannyl looked up from his papers and blinked against the dark. Sitting so close to the lamp had ensured that his eyes didn’t adjust to the darkness. Tayend came closer and was in reach of the lamp’s light. He sat down on a chair next to Dannyl. Tayend’s eyes followed the piles of papers and books that were spread over the table and an amused smile spread on his lips.  
“I know I said you could continue to use the library while I visited Mayrie, but I didn’t expect to find you still here when I got back.”  
They’d been at the library together during the day and when it became time for Tayend to close down the library for the night and go visit Mayrie, who was in Capia for the week, Dannyl had been so engrossed in his research that Tayend had let him stay.

Dannyl ran a hand over his face, rubbed his eyes and yawned.

“What time is it?”

Tayned smiled at him.

“There are only a few hours to sunrise.”

Dannyl felt his mouth open slightly. Tayend chuckled and got up from his chair. Dannyl followed his example.

“Yeah… It might have gotten a bit later than I’d plannend,” He admitted.

Tayend chuckled again. He made to walk towards the library entrance, but then turned around. He looked at Dannyl’s mess of papers and books. He frowned, then looked at Dannyl.  
“I don’t really want to tidy at this hour and I don’t imagine you do either. It’ll just have to stay there. I’ll deal with Irand in the morning.”

Dannyl wanted to protest, to say that he’d clean up after himself. That Tayend shouldn’t get himself in trouble with Irand over him. But Tayend was already walking towards the door with determined steps. In a few short steps Dannyl was at his side.

“If you’re sure…”

“I am.”

Tayend opened the door to the entrance room, but then he paused and looked back at Dannyl.

“Although maybe….”

Tayend made that face he always did when considering something, his mouth pulled to one side and a frown on his forehead. Dannyl knew better to interrupt him when he got like that and waited untill Tayend met his eyes.

“We could just stay here. It’s not really worth going home at this hour anyway.” He looked to the left. “And there’s a couch in the office.”

Errend might wonder where he’d been if he didn’t come home. Then again, if he noticed Dannyl coming home at this hour that might make him wonder even more what Dannyl had been up to.  
“We could,” Dannyl said. “I’ll just say I feel asleep over my research if Errend asks.”

“You probably did,” Tayend said dryly.

Dannyl made to protest, but stopped.

“Fine, yes, maybe I almost fell asleep once.”

Tayend laughed and shook his head at Dannyl, before turning around and walking towards his office. Dannyl yawned again.

“What will we even be doing until morning?”

“I can think of a few things,” Tayend said and turned around to give him his most charming smile.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I read the books, I hope characterisation isn't off.


End file.
